A multilevel light switch, such as a three-way socket switch, typically includes two or more circuit switches with a combination of switch states (i.e., low—medium—high—off, etc.), where each switch state is corresponding to a power source or power source level to be provided to a lighting assembly coupled to the multilevel light switch. A multilevel light switch often allows the lighting assembly to be connected to more than two electrical contacts that provide more than one power source to the lighting assembly, where the connection is determined by the switch state. Three-way socket switches, for example, include two circuit switches and allow connections to part or all of three electrical contacts—center contact, ring contact, and neutral contact.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) become more widely used in commercial and residential lighting because of their durability and high energy efficiency. An LED lighting assembly, also referred to as an LED lamp or an LED light bulb, usually contains one or more LED junctions and an LED driver. Some LED lighting assemblies can screw into a standard E26 Edison socket and easily replace fluorescent and incandescent light bulbs.